Hopscotch
by Chibinaoka
Summary: Takes place in the time when Syaoran and Meiling are little kids, like in the episode 'Sakura's Farewell to Meiling'. A cute little story about Meiling teaching Syaoran to play hopscotch. [My first CCS fic and first fic ever written] Please R&R.


Disclaimers: I do not own and I did not create Cardcaptor Sakura and all related characters. They belong to CLAMP. No copyright violation are intended. Please don't archive this fic without my permision.  
  
Hopscotch  
By Chibinaoka  
  
"Cheep! Cheep!" The little red bird cheeped in his cage as the rays of the sun hit his cage and then the bed in which a little girl was sleeping. The little girl slowly opened her eyes to the sound of her bird.  
"Uhh, wha?"  
The little girl moaned, sat up and rubbed her sleepy little eyes. As she yawned and stretched she pushed the blankets off of her and got out of bed. She made her way to the birdcage in her room and said,  
"morning little birdy!"   
She smiled. The bird cheeped back. The little girl just giggled as she made her way out of her room and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
*down in the kitchen*   
  
"Morning Mommy!"  
She said as she got up on the chair with a bit of difficulty because she was sooo little and the chair was sooo high.  
"Good morning Meiling! Did you sleep well?"  
Her mother asked as she brought her breakfast to the table and kissed her on the head. Meiling nodded and picked up her chopsticks and started to eat.  
"Mommy, can I go out and play after breakfast?"  
Meiling asked with her mouth full.  
"Don't talk with your mouth full sweety."  
Her mother said as Meiling swallowed and said,  
"Sorry! Can I?"  
"Yes you may."  
"Yay!"  
Meiling exclaimed with joy. She finished her breakfast in a hurry and ran up to her room to get dressed.  
  
*up in Meiling's room*   
  
Meiling pulled her sundress over her head, put her socks on and brushed her hair. She went over to the window and the door to make sure they were closed. Then she went to her dresser were she had put the bocks of birdseed she had brought in her room on the way up. She opened the door of the birdcage and the bird started to fly around her room. She fed her bird, put it back in its cage and ran down stairs.   
  
*down stairs*  
  
Her mother styled her daughter's hair into two buns. After Meiling's mother was done, Meiling put her shoes on and headed out the door.  
"Bye Bye Mommy!"  
Meiling waved as she headed out the door.  
  
*outside*  
  
Meiling was drawing something on her driveway with a red sidewalk chalk, it was a hopscotch board.   
"All done!"  
Meiling said as she rubbed her hands together to get the dust off and went in search of a rock. She found one and threw it onto the hopscotch board. It landed on six.  
"One, two, tree, four, five, jump, seven, eight..."  
Meiling said, making her way back to the beginning and threw the rock again. But on her second try she steeped on the line.  
"Oopsy!"  
She giggled and once again went back to the beginning. She started to hop but stopped when she noticed a little brown haired boy was just standing there and watching. Her face lit up, it was Syaoran Li! She smiled as she made her way to Syaoran.  
"Hi Syaoran!"  
Meiling said happily. Syaoran just stared at her.  
"Hello?"  
She said as she waved her hand in front of his face.  
"What were you doing over there?"  
He asked as he pointed to the hopscotch game puzzled. Meiling smiled,  
"Playing hopscotch silly!"  
She giggled  
"Do you want to play?"  
She said as she handed over the rock to Syaoran. He took the rock out of Meiling's little hand, scratched his head giving her a confused look and said:  
"Hop what???"  
Meiling's eyes widened.  
"You mean you've never played hopscotch before!?"  
Meiling asked surprised.  
"N...No..."  
Syaoran said, slightly embarrassed. Meiling grabbed Syaoran's hand,  
"Come on I'll show you how!"  
She pulled Syaoran over to the hopscotch game,  
"O.K. here's how you play. First you stand right here behind the line."  
Meiling said as she pointed to line. Syaoran went behind the line.  
"Now what?"  
he asked.  
"Um, you have to move so I can show you how to play."  
Meiling said. Syaoran blushed a bit and moved away from the line. Meiling just smiled at him and went behind the line herself.  
"Now what you do is throw the rock onto the board and you have to make sure it lands on a number."  
Meilin threw the rock and continued.  
"O.K. it landed on three. Now you hop on the numbers. Accept for the number where the rock landed, and make sure you don't touch any lines when you hop."  
"You mean not to do what you did earlier."  
Syaoran said with a smirk on his face. *Meiling Sweatdrops*  
"Ahhh! You saw that!?!"  
Meiling asked blushing. Syaoran nodded his head. Meiling sighed.  
"Anyways...You have to come back and pick up the rock as you come back. I'll show you an example of what to do."  
Meiling hopped to the end and made her way back.  
"Here. Now you try."  
She said as she handed over the rock to Syaoran and he threw the rock which landed on four. Syaoran closed his eyes, like he was meditating. *Meiling Sweatdropped*  
"Syaoran! You don't have to concentrate that hard! Just hop!" Meiling shouted, pulling Syaoran out if his meditation. Syaoran glanced over at Meiling and then turn his head and started to hop. But, when he tried to hop over four he fell flat on his butt. Meiling started to laugh really loud. She was laughing so hard that tears started to come out of her eyes.  
"It's not funny!!!"  
Syaoran shouted. He was completely red.  
"I'm sorry! *Giggles* I'm sorry!"  
Meiling laughed trying to hold in her laughter. She whipped the tears from her eyes and helped Syaoran up.  
"O.K. it's my turn now."  
Meiling pick up the rock and did the routine. She almost fell down but managed to put her foot on the square.  
"Yay!!! I did it!!!"  
Meiling said feeling proud of herself. She handed over the rock to Syaoran.  
"I can do it to!" Syaoran said as he threw the rock, and he did manage to do it.   
"Told ya!" Syaoran said as he turned around to face Meiling who cheered and then hugged him.  
"Meiling!"  
Syaoran exclaimed as he squirmed out of Meiling's hug. She just giggled and threw the rock again.   
  
And so Meiling and Syaoran played Hopscotch until they were called in for lunch.  
  
The End   
  
Author's Note: -October 10 2003- A big thanks to Lizzy-san for beta reading this fic. Thank You! (see review left by me for more details) 


End file.
